From Darkness To Light
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Mpreg! Kurt is attacked by Karofsky the same night he and Blaine get intimate the first time. Which one is his baby's daddy? And not knowing the father isn't the only issue. SERIOUS TOPIC MATTER! Rated for safety. Third genre would be angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so some of you readers may remember, if you read Baby On The Way, I wanted to do an mpreg with them still in McKinley. This will be that story. But it will likely be a whole lot more serious. The angst in this story is by far very real and a topic that should not be taken lightly. But as always, there will be a happy ending because I'm a sucker for them. I hope that you all enjoy the ride and if the content in this story is too much for you, I suggest you don't read beyond this chapter at the very least. Other wise, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and am in no way associated with RIB. I only own the plot and possibly, registration for GleeCON.**

* * *

_"Take it fairy boy!" Karofsky shouted, pounding into Kurt over and over again. Kurt wailed, begging the bully to stop. Tears flooded down his cheeks. The soreness in his rear end only grew as the bigger boy continued to rip into him._

_"S-stop, please!" he pleaded, his voice choked and weak. Karofsky laughed, only increasing the pace with which he was slamming into him. Kurt's tears trickled over the fresh bruise on his face and mixed with the blood from his split lip. The park bench beneath him was rutting painfully into his backside. His head was pounding from when Karofsky had slammed it down on the bench. "Please..." He made one last plea. His only saving grace to the rape was that he wasn't losing his virginity to this boy. Only hours before, he and Blaine had taken that crucial step in their relationship._

_Kurt had been on his way home from Blaine's when Karofsky had attacked him._

_His mind was a muddled mess as the bully continued his assault, the disgusting slapping sound that accompanied his thrusts a violent reality of what was happening._

_"You know you like it lady boy!" Karofsky said gruffly and Kurt cried harder because no, he didn't like it. "What's my name Hummel?!" the bully spat. Kurt just cried. "WHAT'S MY NAME?! SAY IT!"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Kurt shouted, eyes blinking open. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. A low beeping sound materialized within his range of hearing.

"Kurt!" cried a voice and Kurt turned his head to find that Blaine was sitting beside the bed. He had a hand clutching Kurt's. The pale boy groaned as the simple movement caused his head to hurt. "Careful baby," Blaine said gently. "Try not to move your head too much. You have a concussion." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said weakly. "Where am I? Why do I hear beeping?"

Blaine frowned, biting his lip. How did he tell Kurt what was going on? Kurt was looking at him, beautiful glasz eyes pleading for answers. The curly haired boy sighed. He knew he had to tell him.

"You're in the hospital Kurt. The morning after we..." he trailed off, blushing, causing a flush to pinken Kurt's cheeks as well. "Your dad called," he went on. "He said you never came home the night before. I told him I remembered walking you out. He told me that he was worried because it wasn't like you to just take off and not call. What was worse was he said every time he tried to call you, your phone went straight to voicemail. He left you several messages but you never called back."

Kurt furrowed his brow and bit his lip, urging Blaine to go on.

"So the whole lot of us-"

"What do you mean the whole lot of you?" Kurt cut him off.

Blaine smiled. "Finn and I contacted the rest of the Glee Club. They, us, and your parents all set out in Lima to look for you. Puck and Sam were the ones who found you on the park bench." His voice became extremely quiet and choked up. He drew a shaky breath. "You were unconscious. Your clothes were in a tattered heap on the ground. You were bleeding from your head, lip, and..." He trailed off again, knowing that he didn't have to say the word for Kurt to know what he meant. "Sam called everyone else and an ambulance, while Puck covered you up with his jacket." Kurt let a small smile cross his face.

"Remind me to thank Puck later." Blaine nodded.

"Everyone's been so worried Kurt. You've been unconscious for three days." Kurt stared at him in alarm. Three days? He'd been out for three days? But the. He noted hesitation in his boyfriend's face.

"What is it Blaine?" he whispered. Blaine's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Blaine please, tell me."

"They did a rape kit on you Kurt." His voice was so soft that Kurt nearly didn't hear it.

"And?"

Blaine swallowed. "Did you know you were a carrier?" Kurt stared at him. "The male pregnancy gene Kurt. Did you know you had it?" Kurt's eyes went wide and judging by his reaction, Blaine determined that he didn't know he was a carrier. When would doctors start telling people these things?

"Of course I didn't know," he said quietly. "If I had known that, I would've told you and we would have used protection that night." Blaine knew that Kurt was telling the truth. He opened his mouth to reply when Finn, Burt, and Carole entered the room, followed by a doctor and a police officer.

"Kurt!" Burt Hummel cried in relief. His eyes were flooded with tears and he hurried forward to hug his son. Kurt hugged him back weakly. He noted that both Carole and Finn looked a mixture of relieved, scared, and sad. "Kurt, this is Dr. Hastings and Officer Neilson," Burt said when he'd pulled back. "They'd both like to talk to you." Kurt nodded his head in the direction of the two women, cringing when the motion hurt his head.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Hastings," said the tall blonde woman in the lab coat. "I'd like to talk to you about the results of your rape kit."

Kurt had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Blaine said I'm a carrier."

Dr. Hastings looked slightly surprised before she nodded her head gently. "Yes, you are a carrier Kurt." Glancing at his parents and stepbrother, Kurt got the sense that they already knew.

"So am I pregnant?" he asked, quite sure that was what he was about to be told.

She sighed, removing the glasses from her nose. "It's too early to tell but we cannot rule it out. Especially given that not all your blood work came back normal."

"Wait, what?" Blaine suddenly said. This was apparently news to him. A sniffling sound told both him and Kurt that Carole had started quietly sobbing. Finn's eyes were cast on the floor. Burt looked like he was struggling to keep himself from breaking down.

"Officer Neilson needs to ask you some questions about the attack," Dr. Hastings said gently. She gave them all a sympathetic look and stepped back as the police officer stepped forward. Kurt was trying not to show how incredibly scared he was right at the moment. He felt like if everyone else was breaking, someone had to hold it together. Might as well be him, right?

Officer Neilson gave him a reassuring smile.

"Kurt, we think we know who your attacker was." Kurt's eyes darkened and he stared ahead for several moments. "I take it you remember who it was that attacked you?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Was it David Karofsky?" Officer Neilson asked quietly. Kurt's silence was all the confirmation she needed. Blaine visibly tensed. "I suspect you're wondering how we know that."

"Yes," Kurt said again, automatically.

Dr. Hastings was the one who answered. "You had dried blood caked under your fingernails. DNA matched him, not you."

"I scratched him." Blaine looked stunned. "One of my futile attempts to ward him off. I don't like fighting but I scratched him."

Officer Neilson spoke up again. "Kurt, do you know anything about David Karofsky's activities?" she asked.

Kurt frowned. Why was this relevant? "Not really. He transferred schools this year to keep the fact that he was gay from getting out at McKinley."

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago, Blaine and I ran into him at scandals."

"Scandals?"

"The gay bar in West Lima," he explained, noting that he might be getting a lecture from his parents later for going to the bar in the first place. She nodded. "Anyway, we ran into him. He and I talked but he was perfectly civil and even friendly. I asked him how life was at his new school and that was when he basically told me that he just wanted to play football without the threat of his sexuality getting out."

"You didn't tell me you two talked," Blaine said. Kurt slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"You were too busy dancing with Sebastian," he said and Blaine cringed at the slight bitterness in his voice.

"Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?" Officer Neilson said.

Kurt and Blaine stared at her. "You know him?" they both asked. The officer sighed.

"We've had a few sexual harassment reports concerning him." Blaine looked as if he wanted to give her another one. "Do Sebastian and David know each other?" she went on. Kurt just shrugged.

"I have no idea."

She nodded. "Anything else you can tell us about your talk with David that night Kurt?"

"Just that I got the sense he goes to Scandals often."

"And what gave you that impression?" Kurt didn't miss that this information seemed to be of concerning and important relevance. Where was this leading? And what about the abnormalities in his blood work?

"He told me that they liked him there so it was obvious he'd been there more than once." Again, Officer Neilson nodded.

"Thank you Kurt," she said, taking down the note.

"Is this going somewhere?" he finally asked. Blaine was impressed with how easily he seemed to be handling all this.

Dr. Hastings and Officer Neilson glanced at each other.

"Kurt," Dr. Hastings began softly. "Did David seem experienced to you?" Kurt stared at her. What kind of a question was that?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She drew a breath. "Did he seem to know what he was doing when he penetrated you?" she asked as gently as she could.

Kurt was quiet for a long time. Did he? After forcing himself to remember the attack, he became painfully aware that yes, David did know what he was doing. He knew very well. Fear gripped his body and he froze up. "Oh my God," he whispered in a broken voice. How many people had he done this to before him? How many more had he raped? Most importantly, had he picked up STDs? Kurt swallowed. He knew now what the abnormalities in his blood work might mean.

"Kurt, there is something we need to tell you about the results concerning David's DNA," Dr. Hastings said. A glance over at Blaine told him he was just as scared as he was. A glance at his family told him they already knew what he was about to learn.

"What?" he managed to get out in a weak whisper.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Officer Neilson said. "David Karofsky is HIV Positive."

* * *

**A/N: All right, so there it is. Again, this is a very serious topic. I will not be taking it lightly. I actually had a family member who passed from it. Just keep in mind that there will be a happy ending to this story. No characters in my stories die, unless it's a Hunger Games thing or a character I can't stand. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and yes, I know it's kind of on the short side for me but I wasn't sure how to lengthen it more. Reviews make me smile. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, I kind of feel like a bad person leaving you with such a daunting ending and as angsty as this story is, remember it will all be smiles and rainbows in the end because with my stories, there's always a happy ending. Just remember that I am taking the topic matter in this story extremely seriously. And if it's too much for you than I encourage you not to read any further. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In spite of my apparent seriousness this time, I do not own Glee. If I did, this would NEVER actually happen and Klaine would be all rainbows.**

* * *

"I...what?" Kurt breathed out, staring wide-eyed at Officer Neilson. "No, no, no..." He was starting to panic, shaking his head frantically and completely ignoring the throbbing it was causing.

He could not believe what he was hearing. His former - and apparently current - bully was HIV Positive? Kurt could feel the trembles wrack his spine. Karofsky had raped him. If he had in fact released in him, there was a very high risk that Kurt could now be infected with the virus. And that meant a death sentence someday in the unforseeable future. It was widely known that a huge part of living as long as you could with the HIV virus was how well you took care of yourself. Infections were major problems. What would be a normal cold for someone and last maybe a week or two in a healthy individual could last up to several weeks for an individual with HIV. Kurt would be lying if he wasn't dead terrified.

One look over at Blaine told him that his boyfriend had gone completely pale. Kurt swallowed.

"Am I?" he asked, locking his teary eyes on the doctor.

"We don't know yet," she said softly. Kurt swallowed again. "HIV tests take much longer to run normally but we needed quick results on David's DNA, mostly so we would know if we could match him to a database to get his name." Dr. Hastings looked generally sympathetic. She drew a breath. "The moment it came in with the findings, I immediately had more blood drawn from you. I'm ordering it as priority testing so hopefully, we can get test results back in half-time."

"And how long will that be?" Burt asked, clearly distraught over the idea that his son might have caught the virus and that if it turned out Kurt was pregnant, he could very well transfer the virus to his unborn child.

Dr. Hastings glanced over at him. "At least a couple of weeks still, I'm afraid." Burt paled too. So now they were going to have to wait on bated breath to learn whether or not Karofsky had transferred the virus to Kurt.

"If I may?" Officer Neilson said. Everyone looked at her. "Kurt, where were you before the attack?"

Kurt blushed. "I was at Blaine's. We um...we..." He bit his lip and turned away, blushing deeper. But that was all that was needed to tell everyone what had happened between the boys. Blaine was blushing too and Burt's eyes were wide with realization.

"So, you had consensual sex?" Officer Neilson said without missing a beat, causing both boys to blush harder still and Burt to shift uncomfortably.

"Dude, TMI," Finn suddenly said. Everyone looked at him before Carole offered him to leave the room if he didn't want the details. To their surprise, Finn declined leaving. "I want all the information, anything we can use against that bastard." He glared hard at the wall as though Karofsky's face was painted on it or something.

Officer Neilson actually smiled at the two boys. "Did you use protection?" Kurt could not fathom what she might have been getting at that could make her smile. He was at high risk for HIV here and the police officer was fucking smiling.

"No, but what difference does it make?"

Suddenly, Dr. Hastings was smiling too. "It makes all the difference in the world Kurt. Your chances of not being infected have just gotten better because you has unprotected sex with your boyfriend that same night before the attack."

Kurt looked confused. So did Blaine and Burt was downright dumbstruck. If all this blew over, than he would be having a very serious conversation with his son about having unprotected sex in the first place. Right now though, he just wanted to know how it made Kurt's chances better.

"How?" Burt spoke the question that was on everyone's mind.

"The rape kit came back with semen evidence of only one person. That means only one of the two boys released inside Kurt's body. Unfortunately, we won't have a clear idea of which one until the HIV results come in."

Kurt stared at her for a long time. "You mean I have a fifty-fifty chance of being HIV Positive?" he asked. Dr. Hastings nodded. Kurt bit his lip. "With my luck I'll be positive."

"Come now Kurt, don't think like that," Blaine whispered, kissing the boy's temple. Kurt looked at him with sad eyes.

"Will you still love me if I'm dying?" he asked in a small and broken voice and the words broke Blaine's heart.

"Honey, I will love you until the day we both die, regardless on how we go," he told him. Kurt was able to give him a watery smile and the two boys exchanged a sweet romantic kiss. Carole and the other two women awed, Burt smiled awkwardly, and Finn buses his eyes away and stared at the floor.

* * *

Kurt had a hard time dealing with things the rest of his stay in the hospital. His mind was always on the test results that still evaded him. The results that were still an agonizing few weeks away. A clean bill of health otherwise had him sent home with the order to rest and not over exert himself while his head continued to heal.

The only real good sign was that the few abnormal numbers in his blood work had only been slightly off and had been jumbled a bit due to the trauma. A repeat blood test before he was released showed them all to be normal. Dr. Hastings said that was a good sign that he was likely negative for HIV but she said until they got the results back, she couldn't promise him that for sure.

Today was a check-up, a clearance for him to return to school. Today they were also going to do a follow up pregnancy test. It had been about two weeks since the attack had happened, with still another two or three weeks at least until they had the HIV results. But now they figured they would get an accurate reading on the pregnancy test.

Blaine had accompanied Kurt to the appointment. A lab technician had already drawn the blood and now they were just waiting for Dr. Hastings to deliver the news and examine him.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was very quiet as he sat there with his hand in his boyfriend's.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, tearing his eyes from the door, which he had been watching like a hawk.

Kurt was staring straight ahead. "What if I am pregnant?" Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kurt finally looked over at him.

"Than we'll manage. We'll do it together. I won't abandon our baby," he said quietly. But instead of the smile he had expected to see on his beautiful boyfriends's face, the pale boy frowned at him.

"That's just the thing Blaine, what if it's not ours? What if you're not the father? I don't think I can handle caring for a child that wasn't conceived by love." Blaine looked at him sadly and Kurt quickly rushed on. "Either way, abortion is not an option. I can't do that to an innocent life. But if it's Karofsky's, I might have to consider adoption. I can't raise a child that looks like him."

Blaine brought his other hand up and wrapped over Kurt's. "I don't care if that child's biologically mine or not, I'm still its daddy. But if you want to give it up, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Kurt allowed a brief smile to cross his face before he let it fall once more. "That's just the thing Blaine, regardless of whether or not the HIV test is positive," he paused and cringed, "We won't have any way of knowing who is the father until the child is born and you can take a paternity test." Blaine frowned. Kurt was right. Whether to keep it or not would have to be a split second decision. And he was also right that even if his HIV results were negative, that did not rule out Karofsky as the father. It just meant that Kurt was in that extremely lucky rare percentage that did not get infected with the virus.

The only good news in this was that since the father could only be one of two people, they didn't need to give a paternity test to both.

"True. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet. It may be that you're not and all we have to worry about is the HIV results."

At that point, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Hastings stepped into the room with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon boys." They nodded hello. "How are you feeling Kurt?"

"Despite my stomach being nervous queasy, I'm okay," he replied. She nodded, pulling up the stool and sitting down to open Kurt's file. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Well, we have your pregnancy test results," she started. She read the page in the file for a moment before, drawing a breath and shutting it, setting it to the side. She clapped her hands together. "Kurt, what do you think of shrimp?"

Kurt was taken aback by the question. What in the world was she talking about? Why did this have anything to do with getting the results to his pregnancy test? He shrugged. "It's pretty good, why?"

Dr. Hastings looked him directly in his eyes. "Would it hurt you terribly if you couldn't eat it for a while?" she asked. Kurt was still confused but he shook his head. Shrimp was good sure but he wasn't going to die if he had to go without eating it for a while. "Good because you can't."

It was Blaine who wanted to get this cleared up for both of them. "I don't get it, why can't he eat shrimp?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to eat shellfish while you're pregnant." Kurt paled. That was a positive pregnancy result. Suddenly things just got far more complicated. "You also shouldn't have caffeine," she want on.

That got Kurt's attention. "What no coffee?" he asked, eyes wide and mouth open in complete and utter shock. What was he going to do without his coffee for nine months?

"Fraid not hon," she replied.

"I'm not going to survive this Blaine!" Kurt panicked, tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Wait a second, was he honestly crying over not being able to drink coffee? They weren't kidding when they said pregnancy hormones were completely out of whack.

And that was when it hit him.

He was pregnant.

Kurt Hummel was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: So, don't hate me for making you wait to find out if Kurt's going to be okay or not. But I feel like if I rushed the results it would not have been realistic. I know what they are so keep your chin up. And also don't quote me on this as I'm no expert but I think realistically, it takes around an average of six weeks for HIV results to come in. Either way, it will not be the end of it in this story. I also know whose baby it is and what the gender will be. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because I absolutely cannot resist writing more of this story right now for some reason, have another chapter. I hope you find it delicious. And kudos to me because I'm doing all my doc editing from my cell phone as usual. Anyway, again, subject matter is not to be taken lightly and I do not recommend reading this fic if it bothers you. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor am I on it but if I were, I would cast myself as Kurt's new girl best friend.**

* * *

Kurt slowly entered the halls of McKinley the next day, satchel swung over his shoulder and face still incredibly pale. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was pregnant but his real worries still lied with the HIV results. He and Blaine - who was at his side - habaa long discussion the night before on whether or not they should tell their friends that part. They decided not to. Sectionals were coming up and there was no way they were going to put all their friends in a pit of worry over something that may turn out to be nothing.

However, they had agreed that it was irrelevant to keep the pregnancy news from them. First of all, he was not to over exert in anything so they would need to make sure he wasn't overdoing it at Sectionals. Secondly, he was pretty sure his friends would start to notice once the baby bump began to show. So there was no keeping new at news from them.

Luckily, there was a Glee meeting before school that day. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and gave it a comfortable squeeze. The latter shot him a grateful smile. They were now standing out in front of the choir room. Kurt drew a breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurt?" Blaine asked. The pale boy nodded. Blaine used his free hand to open the door and the two of them walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Kurt stumbled a bit backward with wide eyes as he stared at his friends. The whole lot of them were gathered in the middle of the room holding a giant sign that said 'Welcome back Kurt!' He was taken aback by all this. Blaine was grinning like a madman but also held concern in his eyes. Would the surprise be too much?

Subconciously, Kurt's hand went to his stomach, a notion that was not missed by one Rachel Berry.

"Oh my God! Kurt, you're pregnant!" she shouted, effectively throwing the room into silence. Kurt paled again and it was Finn that was the first to break the silence.

"Way to go Rachel." Kurt looked utterly like he wanted a whole to open and swallow him up. Finn approached his stepbrother and wrapped the boy in his arms. Kurt buried his face in his chest. They stood there awkwardly because Blaine still had hold of Kurt's hand. The others looked on.

"Kurt," said Mr. Schue, their choir director. "Is that true?"

Kurt slowly pulled away from Finn and sniffled. He gave his head a curt nod. "Yes," he all but whispered.

There was a beat before the girls all squealed and surrounded him, all of them chattering away about preparations for the baby's arrival and making Kurt completely overwhelmed. They were going on about names and nursery ideas and having a baby shower until Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Blaine caught the helpless look on his boyfriend's face.

"Enough!" he shouted. And all the girls fell quiet. "First off, let him breathe. In case you forgot, he's still recovering from being attacked." Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine all over for this. "Secondly, this wasn't how we were planning to tell you about the baby. I understand you're all excited but as in most cases, this is not an exciting situation for either of us."

"What?" asked Tina. She and the other girls looked astounded. "You're going to be parents. Sure it's a little soon but how can you not be excited?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who bit his lip and turned back to the girls. "Because we don't know who the father is," he said slowly. Realization dawned on the girls' faces. None of them had known that it wasn't just an attack of violence but sexual assault as well.

Finn placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He knew that they had decided to keep the whole HIV thing to themselves. But he was worried that the others would see that there was something else bothering Kurt. He just could not keep his mind off the fact that he might be HIV Positive. And unless he was lying, Finn really couldn't either. He was damn terrified that Karofsky had transferred the world's worst STD or infection as there were other means of transfer, to his brother. And if he had, Finn had no issues beating the life out of him for it.

That was the end of it in the choir room. No one brought it up anymore. They tried to just treat it like a normal pregnancy and went around making preparations for how Kurt would perform at Sectionals without overdoing it. Other than that though, most of them tried to be considerate by not bringing up questions about the attack of why the baby might not be Blaine's. Kurt was grateful for that.

* * *

If he thought keeping the HIV possibility to himself was going to be easy, Kurt was proven wrong that weekend when his friends all came over to the Hudmels house for a weekend barbecue, mostly in celebration of the success of West Side Story. He and Mercedes were in the kitchen chopping up cucumbers for salad.

"Kurt?" his friend said, setting down her knife and turning to look at him.

"Hmmm?" he replied, not looking up from his work. He could tell out of the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him with concern.

"The issue of the baby's daddy isn't the only thing that is bothering you. I can tell. What's going on that you're not telling us? Please, we're your best friends."

Kurt stiffened but otherwise showed no sign that he had heard her. Oh no, she'd noticed that something else was wrong. Why couldn't he hide his worries better? Or maybe it wasn't that he wasn't good at it anymore, it was that his friends knew him well enough to not be fooled by it. Rachel and Mercedes were the two most likely to call him out on it.

He said nothing and continued chopping the cucumber but his hands were starting to shake and that probably wasn't the best thing.

"Come on Kurt, what are you hiding?"

Kurt tensed even more, causing the shaking in his hands to increase. Still, he didn't dare look up at her because she would see it in his face that something was very wrong. "I don't want to talk about it," he finally said, knowing that just saying that nothing was wrong would not fly with her.

"I think you need to," she said.

That was enough to make Kurt snap. "Damnit Mercedes!" He turned to look at her, eyes flashing. He had also forgotten that Rachel, Quinn, and Tina were in the dining room gathering plates and silverware for everyone. "When I say I don't want to talk about it, I expect you as my friend to respect that!" He slammed the knife he was using down on the counter, effectively slicing the tip through his finger and drawing blood. "SHIT!" The expletive was so loud, that Blaine and Finn rushed in theon the backyard. In the dining room, the three girls had all frozen to listen to what was going on in the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried. The pale boy paled more, panic taking over his entire body. Mercedes rushed forward to help him tend to the cut but he shoved her away.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, rushing to the sink and turning the faucet on with shaky hands. "All of you just stay away from me!"

Finn looked at Blaine. "I'm going to get a bandaide. Blaine nodded as the taller boy left the room.

"Kurt, you need to let us help you," Mercedes said, not heeding her friend's warning and moving toward him. She suspected he was only acting like this because of the pregnancy hormones. None of them noticed that the other three girls had drifted into the kitchen. "Here let me," she went on, reaching for Kurt's hand.

The boy snatched it form her reach and clutched it to his chest, staring at her with wild eyes. "No! Unless you want to risk your own life, don't touch me!" Mercedes froze. The whole room went quiet. The only movement was Blaine walking over to carefully place a hand on Kurt's shoulder. The pale boy seemed to realize what he had just said and his whole body started trembling until he broke down in tears. It was then that Finn returned with the bandaide, which Kurt somehow managed to apply to the cut, allowing Blaine to wrap him in his arms.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked Mercedes angrily. They had no choice now. They were going to have to tell her and the three girls that had traipsed into the kitchen to see what was going on. Kurt's body was wracking with sobs as he clung to Blaine and cried into his shoulder.

"What did he mean by that Blaine?" Mercedes asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want them to know but there was no way that they would let this slide. He knew Kurt knew it too.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. I'm serious," he said, pointedly glaring at Rachel. The girl threw up her hands. "Mostly because we didn't want the rest of you to panic, what with Sectionals just around the corner." The four girls looked at each other. Blaine glanced up at Finn who nodded in understanding. Silent communication and the taller boy was leaving the kitchen to make sure no one else came in there. They didn't need it to get to everyone.

"We promise we won't tell anyone," Mercedes said, glancing at Tina, Quinn, and Rachel who all nodded. Kurt was still crying and shaking uncontrollably. Blaine held him tighter.

When he was convinced that they would keep their mouths shut, he spoke in a quiet voice, though it shook with the threat of his own tears.

"There's a possibility Kurt might be HIV Positive," he said. All the color drained from the four girls' faces. That was saying something in Mercedes' case. Whatever they had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "He's going to be very careful about wounds from now on, at least until we get the results back. As you know, HIV is transferred through blood or other bodily fluids. Kurt told you to stay away from him because he didn't want to risk the chance that his blood could get on you and should he be positive for HIV, that's risking getting you infected."

The four girls were silent. The only sounds in the room were Kurt's continued sobs. It was clear that all of them were terrified. And though she felt guilty, Mercedes could see why Kurt had not wanted to tell them. She wished she hadn't provoked him but she was just so worried about him. Honestly, she didn't know if it was better to know this or be kept in the dark about it, at least until they got the results of the test back.

"Don't tell anyone else, especially Mr. Schue and the rest of tr club," Blaine went on firmly. "Kurt and I had a long discussion about this the night before he went back to school. We'd decided that it was better that we didn't tell you guys for reasons I'm sure you all understand." The four girls nodded.

Blaine carefully helped Kurt up from the ground and started out of the kitchen with him, intending to take the boy up to his room to lay down for a while. He's probably lay with him. Mercedes carefully picked up the knife Kurt had been using and wrapped it up, mindful that she didn't touch the blood on the blade. She carried the offending utensil out to the trash that was out front and waiting to be picked up. Best to get rid of it all together than to run the risk that Kurt's blood was safe and just wash it off really well.

No one said anything. But it was collectively known that Karofsky was a dead man the next time any of them saw him.

* * *

**A/N: So I figured this little drama would be a good way for a few of the others to find out. I'm thinking that there will be a court trial down the road, once the police have arrested Karofsky. Results will come in the next few chapters. And if I keep writing like this, that shouldn't be too far off. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I'm not exactly writing the HIV aspect of this story in realistic context and despite the fact that the HIV thing was supposed to be a secondary underlying plot after the mpreg, it has really made me lose confidence in writing this story any further. So what I am asking from you all is if despite the fact that I am not realistically writing the HIV thing because I don't know much about how it really works do you still want me to continue this story? When I tackle a serious subject, I prefer to write it as realistically as possible. For example, with the MOMO twins in Baby On The Way, I researched the condition before I applied it to the story. In this case, I am merely going off information I can remember from health class but keeping in mind I've been out of high school for ten years this June. I did research HIV when I was creating an RP character who was positive but in his case, he was born with it. I don't want to offend anyone or make people question my motives by not writing it effectively and properly. So please leave me a review to tell me if you're okay with that or not and whether you would like me to continue this fic. Otherwise I will take it down and rework my idea for a school age Mpreg.**

**Thank you,**

**Dani**


End file.
